femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alti (Xena: Warrior Princess)
Alti (Claire Stansfield) appeared as an antagonist in 6 episodes of the TV series "Xena: Warrior Princess" from 1998-2001. Alti was a shamaness amazonian from the Northern Amazon tribes around Siberia, but was banished for being so power hungry. She was once an ally of Xena (Lucy Lawless) when she was a warlord, and was the one to curse her son Solan. She trained Xena to be a shaman, and promised Xena the power of the "Destroyer of Nations" if she could find the Ixion Stone for Alti. Xena got away from Alti because she wanted to keep her unborn son safe. Years later, Xena came back to Siberia to find Gabrielle in the Amazon spirit world, but ended up leading an Amazon tribe against Alti. Alti showed Xena a vision of her death to kill her, but Xena ended up killing Alti afterwards, but pushing her into a spiked branch on a nearby tree. Yakut, the shamaness of the northern tribe after Xena left, tried using Alti's bones to gain power. She accidently freed Alti's soul who threatened the life of Xena's unborn child and forced Xena to bring her back to life. Xena tricked her though and trapped her back inside her skeleton. Because Alti is such a powerful shamaness, she can never really be killed. Her karma and evil would just be reincarnated into a new body with her same powers and memories. In the future, she came back as an Indian warlord who was taking karmic power from the people in that time, waiting to take power from Xena's. Xena and Grabrielle took her back to their time, which made Alti even stronger, but they were able to kill her using the power of Mhendi. She was then put back into the karmic cycle, and after Xena and Gabrielle died, she sealed all the Xena Scrolls in a cave so no one would know what a great hero she was. In present day, she was a genetic engineer named Alexis. She cloned Xena and Gabrielle from strands of their hair found in the cave of the Xena scrolls. With the help of expert Xenites, she had their memories awakened by watching Xena: Warrior Princess episodes. Alti tried making Xena evil again to ruin her reputation that the TV show made people see she was. Gabrielle turned Xena good again, and Xena electricuted Alti to death. Caesar changed the loom of fate and made an alternate reality, where Alti worked for him and Xena as a High Priestess, and Caesar's mistress. Because she was a link between worlds, she was able to use Xena to see who she was in the other reality, and gain new powers. She and a group of Roman soldiers defeated alternate reality Xena and had her crucified. She then murdered Caesar, but died when Gabrielle destroyed the tampered loom of fate. Trivia *Claire Stansfield appeared as Kara in the 1994 action thriller "Drop Zone". Gallery d22739e44acb00d197d09e3e790b3858.jpg Xena_kills_alti.jpg Xena_kills_Alti-1.jpg Alti_dead.jpg 50d5e80a018145b1a17e7112f678cb63.jpg Between the Lines 01.jpg 9f855000fcd70d73a8c12ca01575865a.jpg b971db572f7b282136a3179e7c2a3e3e.jpg Alti_discover.jpg AltiBtL.jpg tumblr_loaeoaasC11qi70w1o1_500.jpg screenshot_7367.png Alti_Mendhi.jpg Alti_sent_into_future.jpg Alti_dies2.jpg 21aqdt.gif Alti_Gab_Them_Bones.jpg Alti_them_bones.jpg Alti_reveals_herself.jpg screenshot_7366.png imagesalti.jpeg 21aq4o.gif 21aqsw.gif Alti_dies3.jpg Alti_high_priestess.jpg 21ar5a.gif 21aqln.gif screenshot_7365.png 0a236dd502785fc815d944159c3f2217.jpg Alti_Julius.jpg 21aqg7.gif Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Back from the Dead Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Crossbow Category:Lingerie Category:Demise: Electrocution Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Fur Category:Knife Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Leather Category:Choker Necklace Category:Amazon Category:Barefoot Category:Humiliated Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Boots Category:Sex Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Master Manipulator Category:Scientist Category:Witch Category:Woman Kills Villainess